Schurk-Heren
Schurk-Heren was a smuggler around the time of the end of the Republic and the early days of the Empire. History Schurk-Heren was a Yarkora, born on Az. Unlike most of his species, who were gentle-tempered and polite, Schurk was a bit of a jerk, and liked adventure. Schurk left his homeworld in search of said adventure, but there wasn't much going on in those days, so he started taking odd jobs and going from planet to planet hoping that a war would break out or something. Unwilling to admit that he had made a mistake, he regularly sent letters home bragging about various far-fetched exploits that he pretended to have been involved in. As the influence of the Trade Federation grew, there were many opportunites to smuggle good onto more highly-regulated planets. After reading an article about smugglers in Lonely Housewife ''Magazine, Schurk began pretending that he was a smuggler. Mostly he did this to impress people into buying him drinks. While visiting Tatooine, his boasts were overheard by Yade M'rak, an actual smuggler. Yade had grown weary of the smugglers life but saw through Schurk's lies. He made a bet with Schurk that if he could prove his abilities, Yade would give him his ship. Schurck finally saw an opportunity for adventure so he accepted the bet. Smuggler's Life Yade took Schurk to meet Jabba the Hutt, who offered him the job of delivering a batch of illegal tortilla shells to Naboo- which was under blockade. Yade accompanied Schurk, but let him call the shots. When they arrived at their destination, they saw the blockade. Schurk had no idea how he was going to make it past. Immediately, the ship was hailed by the Trade Federation, who asked for identification and purpose of visit. Unable to think, Schurk blurted out that they were making a delivery. When Schurk's holo image appeared before the Trade Federation's traffic controller, the Neimoidian assumed that he was delivering Kah'Mel brand Deathsticks, and gave him permission to land. Yade was utterly confused by what had happened. Schurk made his delivery with no problems. As they were leaving Naboo, the real Kah'Mel delivery vessel was arriving. Realizing that a mistake had been made, the Neimoidian controller ordered that Schurk's ship be intercepted. Fortunately, an enormous shiny ship was taking off at that time, and seemed to be drawing all the attention of the droid fighters. Schurk easilt escaped, and finally had a real adventure story to tell. Yade was forced to make good on his offer, and give Schurk his ship, the ''Uhumele. Shurk continued to be a smuggler for a pretty long time after that. Trivia Schurk was once nominated for a Facial Hair Award for Best Mustache, but was disqualified when a decision was made that species covered in fur could not compete in that category. He did recieve a nomination for Best Use of Color in Facial Hair, but that was largely a sympathy nomination, and he did not win. Category:Smuggler Category:Facial Hair Award Nominees